New Years Resolution
by TheLucky38
Summary: Naruto is off on his latest mission. Promising Hinata that he will be back before New Years. Today is the eve of the holiday. Naruto is nowhere in sight. Hinata awaits for his return. With sparks emerging from her shy nature. What will be their New Years Resolution will go beyond shyness. For it will be one they will share. Together. Open before, during, and after New Years Day.


**TheLucky38: Hey everyone. It seems that you were all expecting me to have a another chapter of the stories you want to read. I just want to say, before I get into details of this story, that I am sorry. 2016 was so busy for me that I never really had the time to put effort into writing my stories. It constantly ruins the mood for me to even put effort into them. But that is going to change. Ok, enough rambling, on and on, so you can't read the plot. Better yet, the actual story. I mean knowing the plot is great. But to actually read the story to build up to the plot is better.**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for Mature. And since we all know the rating system is not based on age alone. I want you all to keep in mind that it will have sexual content that may or may not be comfortable. That is all. Except what I'm about to say in my next paragraph.**

 **So I got the idea for the story from my good friend Psyclopathe, on DeviantART. I wrote a short version of it on her artwork. Then I realize. This could be a bigger story. Although, for those who may or may not know, this will have a lemon. As well as something that will bring a bit of light into their more intimate part of their relationship. Hinata feels as though that she hasn't been bold in their love life. She does indeed enjoy their journey of their love making. How his hands rub up and down her... Ops, too soon. Can't start it off that easily. So this will lead her to do the unthinkable. Realizing her New Years Resolution. To be bolder. Although, to be fair, that's just another word that will soon overtake boldness. What that is will be determined by what her actions reflect on. Now, let us begin. In 5,4,3,2,3,4,5,6...**

 **Readers whispering to each other: _"Let's just get to the story already."_**

* * *

Winter had arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village, 31 days before. It was as the times themselves. Full of peace and tranquility. Though the same could not be said for the weather. Which had continued to decrease. Villagers of the Leaf mostly stayed in doors, during the night. As the shinobi continued their daily routine of securing it from potential outside forces. They were always trained to deal with any weather patterns. Snow falls gently from the sky. The ice mirrors each individual that passes by. The wind was serene, yet just a bit loud at times, whenever it blows. Many are still on the streets, with the night growing even darker. The sunset was near. As we are introduced to a newly developed Uzumaki Estate. With only one person inside. Hinata Uzumaki.

Hinata sits down on the couch, near the slide door windows. Still awaiting for her husbands return from his latest mission. Given to him by the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Naruto had promised to come home before New Years day. But not before giving her a well deserved goodbye kiss. It was sweet and gentle. With only a small amount of passion. It had started to grow. Becoming very passionate. Divine even. The last word that came to her before there were no words beyond what the kiss held for the young lovers.

How Hinata's lips touched Naruto's. Their breathing intensified between smaller breaths, whenever they parted. The way his tongue explores her mouth. With Hinata having the urge to bite down his lower lip before it leaves completely. But was quickly pushed aside. It was too good to end on such a note. However, the time was short. Naruto, holding her hand, made his promise to return. Before the end of final hour of New Years Eve had passed. Hinata can still feel Naruto's last kiss upon her lips. How she yearns for Naruto. His handsome smile. The way his blue ocean eyes looked at her white pale ones. Laying down on top of his rough and chiseled body to feel his tight muscles. Using her hands to explore parts of his body that she alone can see and feel. Then he would push up and lay her down. Kissing her exposed stomach all the way up to her neck. Taking his naughty hand to put it between her legs. Stretching away her already dampened panties until they were ripped asunder. Something they will have to talk about in the future. Not now, of course. His fingers move around her sensitive outer lips. There. Right there. He slowly puts them inside. Deeper. Deeper. He kisses her more and more. So selfish. No. It was a selfless act. Hinata wanted it. "F...

Those thoughts completely vanished, once she opened her eyes. To see her fingers trying to enter inside her silky white panties. Which were exposed to the room temperature, after undoing her blue shorts. Yet she pulls them away. Still facing the unfortunate truth. Naruto is still not here. Yet her eyes became big from such a naughty act that she was close to committing. Again. Hinata quickly moves it away. Her body tried to fight back. Although the thoughts within her mind were very real. As her mind enters both unfamiliar and familiar territory. Her hand moves down once again. 'Maybe I could go a bit further by... No. Thinking such things isn't right. No. No. No. Dirty hands. Dirty mind. Dirty, dirty...' "Dishes!" she yelled. Hinata covers her mouth with her hand. Ashamed at how high pitched her wants have become. Finding anything else to do other than her 'activity' was the best option at the moment. Before she could stand up. She smelled her own juices. Quickly realizing that it was the same hand from between her legs. A blush emerged, her senses of lust increased. 'Well, since I did produce it willingly. Maybe a quick snack wouldn't hurt. Would it?' Hinata opens her mouth, licking her lips as her emotions flared up again.

Although her 'snack' was in small amounts. Hinata took her sweet time to slowly consume what she had created. Taking each finger, one by one, as she imagines them to be Naruto's hand. Especially the middle finger. For some strange reason. Hinata would always make sure to have it be the only one left untouched, until she enveloped it into her mouth completely. Puckering her lips tightly to make a popping sound. "Ahh". She had no idea why such a negative sign language would be the most engaging to her. It's defiantly not where the wedding ring is. Was it because it's length reached deep inside of her wanting nectar? No, that's not right at all. His fingers were always magical in their own special way. That, and his raging cock. Her thoughts disappeared as she gasped. Twitching her body upwards. As she opens her eyes to see what her body was doing without her knowledge. One of her massive breasts were out of her silky white bra, her shirt thrown across the room from earlier. Even her panties, torn up to the left side, were all alone in the corner, completely drenched from such devious endeavors. While it did surprise Hinata, who was unable to remember removing her own clothing. It was obvious that she was very close to climax. As her pussy become sensitive from the room temperature of the house. Wanting to free herself further. Hinata tears open her bra. Throwing it behind her, without a thought to remove it from behind.

Silence was not complete, in the Uzumaki Estate. As Hinata's heavy breathing echoed much louder than before. She was naked, alone, but not afraid. In a house that belongs to both her and Naruto. There was no turning back. Not that she wanted to. Not anymore. Hinata, wanting even more pleasure, takes a pillow, rough and soft at the same time, right next to her. Imagining it to be Naruto's face in it's place. She can see his alluring smirk, his rough blond hair, and his blue eyes that sparkled so bright. That alone had always made the young Hyuga want to give it a good humping. Unfortunately, she was never able to act in such a manner. Whether it has something to do with her shy nature or the pleasure that Naruto had given her was always been to great to act on her own accord is still too hard to answer.

She howls like a wild animal. Crying out Naruto's good name, within every breath. She stuck two fingers inside of herself. It was impossible to imagine her fingers to be his sacred crotch. Hell, even his mouth was enough to satisfy her. But still. The way he would take his time to put it in. Going deeper and deeper. Hinata, already lost in her own masturbation, lays her back down. Tightening her legs around the pillow. Rubbing her left boob, and sucking on her nipple on the right one. Gently biting it until she moaned. Letting the nipple go, as it lets out an erotic popping sound. Then she looks at the pillow, still imagining Naruto. Petting the top, which she saw was his yellow hair, and shoving it down her core. "F... Fu...Fl... Fleasure me, Naruto!" Hinata begged, almost using a naughty word in this kind of situation. Though what she said sounds completely made up.

Hinata's legs tighten. This poor pillow's fate had been sealed. As Hinata gave it 3... No 4 more major big humps. Screaming, at the top of her lungs, "I'm cumming! Drink it all, Naruto. I want to overflow that clean mouth of yours!" There was little to no energy left for Hinata to continue. As she lets out a huge amount of air from her quenching breath. Satisfied from her sexual hunger. Tasting herself completely, without hesitation. Her eyes were completely closed, as her head tilts all the way back. She takes in those delectable juices. Savoring was an understatement. As she quickly licks it all up, with each handful. Rubbing her large breasts together, slapping one of them to give her excitement. Was she a masochist? To her, it didn't matter. Not now, anyway. As she drifts off into a quick slumber. For about 40 seconds, which had felt more like hours.

Hinata had regained her composure. As she looked at the mess that was created due to her little snack. Her personal pillow had been completely drenched from her humping frenzy. Including her legs, the seats of the couch, and even little drips that were leaking onto the floor. Shocked at how far the haze of pleasure, or in her case fleasure, had caused such a chaotic mess. Especially to now unwearable clothing. She tried to get up from the couch, but didn't have the strength. As she takes her dirty hand and gives it another long session of licking. Looking up at the ceiling. Letting out an erotic moan.

"Naruto..." She spoke softly, rubbing her right breast and pinched her left nipple. Licking up the rest of her snack on her soft lips. "Where are you?" she asked, her voice filled with a sense of loneliness. Wishing her husband to return home safely. To enjoy one another in a peaceful harmony of their home. Even in the nude. Though that was only on their rare lazy Sundays. Taking another deep breath. She looked around once again. Panicking at the end result of her liquid drying very slowly. Hinata get up, and quickly gets both some cleaning supplies and new attire. Throwing away what was left of her bra and panties and throwing them in her personal waste basket. Where many of her other bras and panties lay dormant. All of them reduced to a dried up cloths. How can she possibly explain this to her clan.

After cleaning up the entire living room. Hinata went to see if there were any dishes that needed cleaning. Her only regret was that it wasn't enticing enough for a proper distraction from her personal release. Hinata had often wondered what Naruto would think if he found out she masturbated. Would it excite him or disgust him? Hinata quickly dismisses telling him. Realizing that it was not for the best. Well. Not yet, anyway. She wants to tell him. Honestly. Yet her shy nature wouldn't allow it. Perhaps it's hard to truly tell him. Ah. It's not that important.

Entering the kitchen. Hinata looks into the sink to see that there was only just one plate. She instantly remembered the sweet delicious taste of her favorite treat. Cinnamon rolls. The sugary feeling that engulf her taste buds. As the cinnamon bursts with everlasting flavor. With a hint of frosting that made her whole body shiver with delight. It made her completely forget about cleaning it. Hinata decided to give it an extra sparkle. Just to make up for it. Although that could another way to forget about her dirty act for earlier. That's when her mind imagined how Naruto made her favorite treat more amazing. Naruto had a bit of frosting on his nose. So Hinata cleaned it up by putting her finger on it. Wiping it off. Only to eat it in front of him. How Naruto looked at her with awe. His jaw completely opens. To which Hinata blushed uncontrollably, as he got up and kissed her. Licking her tongue to have what was left of that alluring frosting.

'Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Gotta clean the plate.' Hinata pushed those thoughts away. Taking rag from the kitchen drawers, and turning the faucet on the left. Making the water hotter and hotter. Letting it land on the rag under the running water, as some of it went onto the plate. When it was just hot enough. Hinata grabs the plate, and proceeds to give it a good rinse. Washing it counter clockwise. When the top was finally rinsed out. She takes the rag and puts soap on it. Which gave it a squeaky clean sound. When the soap took its toll on the possible leftover cinnamon that was smaller than the average human can see. She rinses it again. Finally, she turns off the water. Puts the rag between the sink. Then takes a new one out from the drawers. Drying the plate in a clockwise rotation.

'Hm. Just what sort of food should make, when Naruto comes home...' Hinata's heart become heavy, as does her hand. 'Oh, Naruto. Where are you?' Her thoughts puts even more weight, to her endless worries for her husband. Though realizing it's what she said to herself from her misdeeds on the couch. She went to other thoughts. Which were not good in the slightest.

Now the mission that Naruto has taken isn't dangerous in the slightest. Though looks can be quite deceiving. All he has to do is escort a farmer that wanted to come home to his family. As well as protect his cattle and necessary supplies from any bandits that want it for themselves. Ok, that's a little more dangerous. But nothing Naruto couldn't handle. That's about a three day journey, if they only walked along the main roads. Which may or may not be an option, depending on the reports of said bandits. That was about 5 days ago. Today being New Years Eve. A day before Naruto promised to come home.

As Hinata ponders about Naruto. Her hand was more forceful to the plate. As did her clockwise pacing. Her technique becomes more rusty. With each and every worrying possibility that she unintentionally thought up. Despite knowing that Naruto can handle himself just fine. Even promising to come back. Promises that he would never back down from. Not once in his lifetime would he ever go back on his word.

That promise he made. Can he still make it come true? Did something go wrong? No. It couldn't have. After all. He's one of the strongest shinobi in the world. The hero of the Fourth Shinobi war. As well as defeating the goddess of the moo, Kaguya. The most powerful being that had almost sucked the life out of everyone. Yet what if his titles are just the incentive for others to claim by... By...

Her hand, that was holding the plate, began to weakened. As her other hand was forcing more pressure at the top. A small crack became to show, on the top right. Cracking slower towards the middle, with every 3rd clockwise turn of the rag. Hinata's expression was that of fear. Worrying deeply for her husband. There are people that would do such a thing. No. She wouldn't allow that to happen. But she's here. Waiting for him to come back. Hinata then wanted to go get her ninja outfit and find him.

Then those dark thoughts quickly subsided. When Hinata had remembered about the mission that Naruto had talked to her about, a long time ago. During their childhood days. There was a bridge builder who wanted to go back home so he can finally finish the project to stop Goto's monopoly from taking what little money the village had left. In fact, it was so economically bad, that they only managed to pay for a C rank mission rather than an S, A, or B ranked mission. In the end, despite the iron grip of Goto's influence, Team 7 managed to overcome the almost impossible odds that stacked against them. Such a story was very inspiring to Hinata and her team, once Team 7 returned to the village that day.

Realizing this, and having full faith in her husband, Hinata breaths a sigh of relief. Her hand slowly moving the rag back into a more relaxed rotation. Why should she be so worried? After all, Naruto has, and always will, keep his promises. Maybe there was something that came up, that she doesn't know about. Maybe she could ask lord 6th, Kakashi, to send a team to check up on him. No. They have better things to worry about right now.

Hinata stops drying the plate. Seeing the crack on the upper right corner. "Oh. I guess I forget my own strength sometimes." Hinata said to herself, giggling a little. She puts the plate on the main table. Walking back to the kitchen counters to prepare a great feast. Culinary delights that only those of the Hyuga clan can create for their lover and guests. It's not really boasting for Hinata. She knows that everyone has their own style of cooking. It was the determination to make it significant.

Each dish that Hinata made was put into the fridge. From ramen, to barbecue, and even the most delicious vegetable salad. Without any sauce. It's better for them to choose which ones from the fridge later on. To top it all off. Is the most delicious treat that both Hinata and Naruto will enjoy together. Is a healthy batch of delicious cinnamon buns. Ok. So it's more of a delicious treat for her. There's nothing wrong with that. Right? Hinata gathers all the ingredients. Whisk flour, brown and white sugar, table salt, non expired milk, eggs, and the all important cinn... 'Wait. Where is the cinnamon?' Hinata had looked through all the drawers and counters. The sweet and delicious cinnamon was nowhere to be found. Hinata had no choice but to accelerate her plans. Rather than going shopping later for more food. She'd have to do it right now.

Wasting no time. Hinata went into the master bedroom. Getting a light purple coat, a couple of blue mittens, and a winter light blue hat to cover her body from the unyielding weather that was becoming colder. Laying them all on the bed to change into pair off pants. When she took off her shorts. She saw that her newly acquired panties were a little bit drenched. The scent was mild, so it shouldn't attract attention. Though it instantly made her remember her earlier naughty thoughts about Naruto. Only with a small hypothetical idea. Of how his tongue, his slavia, and his desires would lick all over her cinnamon creamed body. How he memorized every touch that made her moan. Pinching her nipples. Pulling them just enough to make her scream his name. His apology, though it wouldn't be needed, would be kissing them gently. Asking if he was being far too rough with her. Only for Hinata to get up and squeeze her breasts against his face. "Not rough enough, Naruto." He responded moving his head out of her soft and devious breasts. Picking her up to be at the same level as his big cock. Using the tip to barely go between the lower middle of her breasts. "Challenge accepted, my naughty... No. My dirty wife." Naruto would then slap her breasts. As he drives his length in-between them. Daring her lips to touch it. "Fleasure me, my perverted husband." Hinata's mouth to takes the tip. Her breasts massaging his rough shaft.

Wait, is that why she wanted to make cinnamon rolls again? 'No. Maybe? Yes. Yes indeed. NO! That's not it at all. Mmm. NOOOO! Ohhh yeah...' Hinata sighed in defeat. She had always wanted the combination of his saliva and cinnamon to be put onto her pussy. She never told him about any of her ideas of what she wants. Her mind was often full of lust from Naruto's rough actions. Would she ever unleash such things upon Naruto like that? Hinata then looked at her panties to see that it was even more drenched. 'That's just great. Those were my last pair, too.' Now she would have to not only go on a journey to the shopping district for cinnamon to ground up later. But also the Hyuga compound. Where only the best silk clothing of the Hidden Leaf Village can be found. For both men and woman, of course. Hinata had hoped to wait until after Naruto came home. But it seems destiny had a different idea. If you can call it that.

To await Naruto's return. Her desire has been on an all time high. Not to be one that seeks his fleausre. No. No. It would be to have his loving embrace. To be happy when he returned, safe and sound. Hinata knows that he will come back. When he does. She will give him the best night of his life. Little did Hinata know. It would be more than just his night, when he returned. Rather it would be the best night of both their lives. Perhaps it is more of a saying. Considering their wedding night is special as well. However, no matter what happens. One thing is for sure. New Years will have a great resolution.

* * *

 **TheLucky38: 525,600 minutes. How do you measure. The ending of my countdown. It's about. LOOOOOOoOOooove. All about. LOOOOOOOOOVe…. 'Looks at the readers that didn't care about his stupid uneccisary openings. How dare you. Reading a story without waiting for the ultimate countdown to end. You ruined the fun. It's not fair. Then again, it's been almost three years since I FINALLY posted something on here. Due to work, helping a friend with her comic, on deviantART. Wasting a huge amount of time with an idea for the story that didn't work out. For... Reasons. Let's just say that I wanted to have a private session between Hinata and another character. Only to realize it only works better if Naruto is there too. When it came to more personal things. Let's just say he would have walked home to see more than he realized. Joining in by punishing that character for doing such things, on his wife. That's a different...ish idea for an Amourshipping story that may or may not be cannon to the main Amourshipping story that I am currently still working on.**

 **If you're still reading this. I just want everyone who has followed me to know that I'm truly sorry for being so late to make a single story, let alone chapter, of any of my work. Let's just say that things have been spiraling out of control as of late, this past year and almost a half. Forgive me for it being a little rusty. I really want to make this story from Psyclopathe's artwork. So please support the artist in all her works. She does commissions. And you might find a quick story that I wrote for some of them. Thank you everyone. :)**


End file.
